Dealing with the Pain
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: Gohan deals the fact he wasn't strong enough protect his friends. He is outrage that he couldn't protect them. Now as a ten year old and the last z fighters. He chooses to be the big brother for Vegeta and Bulma's son, Trunks as he protect the earth from the androids. He try to hide the truth from Trunks as they both grow up. Can Gohan hide the truth forever from Trunks?
1. Chapter 1

The sun started to rise and it was the start of terror for human kind. On an island off the coast of West City, two deadly androids start to attack. One was a young man with shoulder length black hair and an orange scarf tied around his neck. The second one, a pretty young lady with very pale skin and shoulder length blonde hair, which she held back behind her ear. They both had piercing blue eyes colder than ice.

The last hope for earth comes to their aid, which call the Z Fighters. The Z fighters contain the strongest people on Earth. There was originally eight Z fighters but one of them died by a heart virus a year ago. His name was Son Goku, but for him not being in the living, he left the rest of the Z fighters to defend earth all alone.

He left his son a ten year old at the time to be the true protector of earth, Son Gohan. There is Goku's best friends, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Vegeta. Vegeta and Piccolo usually take leadership since Goku is dead or in the past when he was absent at the moment. The others follows those to leadership without any hesitation even though they don't always get along.

They fought these androids but they all fell but one. The only one that didn't fell was the Earth's true warrior, Son Gohan.

Gohan's eyes widened in rage as each of his comrades fell in front of him. The androids laughed at his misery. Gohan let out a roar of anger towards androids. Then something snaps in him quickly, the earth under him started to shake as his power level starts to rise furiously. His spiky black hair starts to flash back and forth from gold to black again, his black eyes flickered into a teal color. The androids looks at him, raising their eyebrows at him.

"17, is he copying me now?" The lady android ask the other android.

"I think so, 18." The android name 17 replied to the other android that was call 18.

Soon as Gohan unleashed all his anger all out, his hair remain golden and his eyes remain teal color. His muscle became slightly bigger than he just had the moment ago. "I'll... make... you androids... pay for this... you killed my friends!" He clench his fist making them bleed.

"Aww, that is cute little boy." 18 told him with a little smirk.

"But you won't stand chance against us. We will destroy without effort." 17 continue.

Gohan growls and kick 17 in the stomach and charge at 18 with a punch to the face. Both androids grunt not expecting to be attack by much power.

"18, let me take care of this on my own." 17 tells 18 and grabs Gohan by his hair. "Hey, kid? Do you think I'm gonna let you get away with attacking me and 18 like that?" He punch Gohan in the face.

Gohan yelp in pain. As he was getting brutally attack by 17 all his mind thought about how his best friend, Krillen dying by the hands of the androids. This made his strength increase with his rage. He kicked 17 away.

He put his hands over one another over his head. He start form a yellow ki blast on his hands. "MASENKO!" He unleashed the attack on them.

Smoke appears where the androids stood. "Kid, I'm getting tired of you." 17 goes to Gohan. Gohan stares firing many ki blasts trying to get him to move away from him. 17 just deflected the ki blasts and walks closer.

"Hurry up. I want to go shopping." 18 called out to 17 as she hit on top of a car.

Gohan step back scared like the child he is, but then fires a kamehameha blast straight in the face of the black haired android. 17 slap the kamehameha blast away from him sending it somewhere else causing an explosion. "Goodbye, kid." He grab Gohan by the hair picking him up like that.

"Gah... ahhhh!" Gohan scream struggling get out of 17's grip.

17 form a ki blast of his own and hover his hand over Gohan's stomach. "Die." He release the ki blast.

"AHHH!" Gohan yell as blood leak from his stomach. 17 threw him into a building and all the two androids heard the sound of bones shattering. They both see Gohan's golden hair and teal eyes revert to their original colors.

"I got blood on my nice sweater. So come on. That kid will bleed to death and be reunited with his friends."

"Alright." The two androids leave the scene leaving Gohan all alone to die.

* * *

Blood gushing out his body and a little from his head. Gohan weakly flipped himself so he can stare at the sky. He wince with every slight movement. "P-please... let th-there be... senzu beans... in the bag..." He pry to himself.

Gohan weakly untie the little brown bag from his belt. Then he dump whatever was left in the bag on him. He sees six senzu beans on his chest. Gohan growls at the pain he was feeling then pops a senzu bean into his mouth.

Almost instantly all his injuries heal but he was sore from being thrown to the building. He put the rest of the senzu bean in the bag. Gohan get up and look around his surroundings with teary eyes.

"How... I couldn't protect them...!" Gohan punch the wall of the building. "Why! Why couldn't I be strong enough like father...! They all lost their life... those androids killed without any mercy...!" He cried out.

Goahn slid down the building until he was sitting down, then he pull his knees into his chest. He hug his knees and rested his head on them. Gohan cried, whimpering. "H-how... am... I gonna tell... Bulma... Vegeta and Yamcha... a-are gone..."

"Baby...Trunks...won't have a father just because of me..." Gohan hiccups as he cry.

* * *

After an hour of crying all alone, Gohan flying towards Capsule Corporation to tell Bulma the shocking new. When he got there he bows his head as land down on the ground on the garden. He looks for Bulma's ki.

"Bulma..." Gohan looks at Bulma who was sitting down feeding her son.

"Hey, kid how you doing?" Bulma asked when she look at her.

"Bulma..." Gohan called out sharply. This made Bulma look at him seriously knowing something is wrong.

"Gohan, what happened?" Gohan bites his bottom lip to stop him from crying.

"I'm so so sorry! I wasn't...strong enough to protect them... Vegeta... Krillen... Piccolo... Tien... Yamcha... Chiaotzu..." He let tears run down his face. "Th-they died... they didn't stand a chance... neither did I... but some how I survived..." He looks at her in the eyes with sorrow in eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Bulma stares at him with shock. "No... it can't be true..." She falls to the floor and let tears fall down her face then broke down in sobs.

"I-I'm so...so..sorry Bulma." He sniffles.

Trunks begins to cry himself as he heard the tearful sobs of his mother.

Gohan looks up to the sky. _I vow, that I'll become stronger to protect the people of this world and my love ones. I'll stop being a coward and train my hardest like father always did...then maybe I'll be strong enough to protect everyone._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Both Briefs sobs quieted down after ten minutes as Gohan stood there looking down. "G-gohan if you need anything. I'll help you." Bulma told him.

"I know... there is one thing that come to mind actually..."

"What is it?"

"Will you make me... a gravity chamber like the one Vegeta used... so I can train like he did. And make it three time higher gravity that it use to be on there..." Gohan asked carefully.

"Alright. I'll do it as fast I can." Bulma nod.

"Thank you.." Gohan bowed and flew up. "Call me as soon as it is ready." Then he flew off at fast speed. _I was super saiyan...wasn't super saiyan was strong enough to beat them...?_

* * *

 **Hey, I thought something about the Future timeline would be fun to write. So that's what I am doing. I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next couple of days it appears the androids decided to lay low. Gohan was getting a bit impatient to train to become stronger than the androids. At the moment he had to stick with training by hitting the air.

"Gohan! Breakfast is ready." The sound of the second powerful woman now, called out to her son.

Gohan didn't say a word but went down to eat breakfast. Then a loud growl erupted from his stomach. With that he just realized he barely eaten since the day the androids first attacked. He notice the androids are laying low like he.

"Sweetie, you must be starving. Come on eat up all your food this time." She told her son and put a lot of food that is fit for a saiyan.

"Alright, mom." Gohan mutters quietly just enough for his mother, Chi-chi to hear him. He begin to eat but then his mind processed imaged of the Z fighters to his food. Gohan quickly drop his fork and then he see how the androids killed them. He quickly got up from his chair knocking down and starts breathing heavily.

Chi-chi and the Ox king look at Gohan in concerned. "Gohan, honey are you alright..?" Chi-chi asked as she see him turn super saiyan, he rushed out the house without a word.

"Chi-chi, I'm worry about Gohan." Ox told her daughter.

"I am too, Father." Chi-chi nods in agreement.

They both pry that Gohan will be alright.

* * *

Gohan goes to the place he trained when he was four year old by Piccolo. Soon as he gets their he powers up until he cannot go any higher. He let out a scream of anger and sadness. "WHY!" He yells and start to shoot random ki blast at things.

He growls as he thinks about the androids. _They are going to pay! They killed them all without hesitation! Those heartless bastards!_ Gohan growls even more then his mind thought about a little baby with lavender hair and blue eyes.

His eyes soften but clench his fist. _Trunks, be can't live in a world with those androids or even know about them...I must destroy them to keep Trunks innocent as long as I can..._ Gohan close his eyes and looks up at the sky.

"Daddy...what do I do...?" Gohan question the sky hoping he will get a sign to know what to do with the androids.

Only silent of the wind was heard making Gohan growls from no signs. He begin to levitate to the air very high and then flew fast towards Capsule Corporation, where Bulma and Trunks live at.

He flew faster and faster thinking about the past. He thought about the moment he met Krillen, Bulma and Master Roshi for the first time when he was for. He remembered how Krillen and his father smiling and laughing at another.

Then he thought about how his uncle, Raditz kidnap him to have Goku join the saiyans take over a planet. He remembered wailing loudly and then thrown into a saiyan space pod. He saw his father, Goku and his arch enemy, Piccolo. He watch the fight in the space pod but something snapped in him when he heard Goku screams of agony. He broke the space pod then lashed out an attack on Raditz making his uncle to stumble back from a headbutt attack.

Then he passed out. He then woke up by Piccolo dropping him in a little pond and Piccolo telling him that his father is gone and he is gone grain for the saiyans. He doubted his power but then Piccolo being annoyed and threw him to a big rock (or whatever it was). He panic and he snapped again and let out a scream and send a powerful enough ki blast at the rock.

After a year of training with Piccolo, they grew closer and he looked up to Piccolo as a teacher and friend not a foe. Then Vegeta and his partner, Nappa arrived in front of Piccolo and him. Then he meets Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Tien, also Krillen comes to help them fight them.

He watched them died. When Krillen was down already and Nappa was about kill him when a yellow pale cloud scoop him up and flew him away few feet away from Nappa. He looks up to his father in his orange gi, and he was feed a senzu bean with Krillen. They both watch Goku beat up Nappa without trying then watched, Vegeta kill Nappa.

Then Krillen and him fled away because Goku told them to but he rushed back to Goku when he saw a flash of white light. Krillen followed him and then they helped Goku defeat Vegeta. Then his mother, Chi-chi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar and Master Roshi comes to take then to the hospital. (If miss anyone sorry. Been a while since I watch that saga.)

Not soon after they went to Namek to get the Dragon balls to revive everyone that was wiped out by Nappa. Soon as they got there, there was many enemies that are looking for it. (Skipping everything that happened and going strong to the Frieza part.) They ished Piccolo back to life and brought to Namek.

Then himself, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillen started to fight Frieza whil Goku was healing his injury in the regenerator in Frieza's spaceship. They took down the first two form of Frieza without much a problem. Then when the tyrant transform into his third and final form he killed Dende first, then he fought Vegeta.

Goku comes right before Vegeta is near his death. Vegeta tell Goku about the saiyan race and bow they were wiped out by Frieza. Then Vegeta died, Goku buried his body and then started to fight with the tyrant. Piccolo help Goku fight Frieza by holding his off Goku for about five minutes while he charge a spirit bomb to destroy him.

Goku unleashed the spirit bomb making Frieza disappear making them think he was finished. But Frieza comes out of nowhere and shot a ki blast at Piccolo making him fall. Frieza then lifted Krillen with his ki. Goku beg for mercy but Frieza makes Krillen explode. He watcxh his father then into super saiyan for the first time. His father order him to find Bulma and get on the ship.

He complain but did what he was told. But put of nowhere nhe find himself in earth with a bunch of Namekians. Then Vegeta and he fought but he lost quickly. He was told that Goku didn't make it. About three or four years pass on without Goku, he got the Z fighters back bit not Goku because he was training in a planet.

He was studying to be a scholar when he felt Frieza's ki heading to earth. He quickly stop and put on his saiyan armor he got from Vegeta when they were in Namek. Then he flew away to the place Frieza ki felt stronger. He meets up with all then Z fighters and even Bulma as well.

When the space pod landed they started to fight quickly. Then Goku appears and goes super saiyan. Goku fought both Frieza and King Cold to protect the earth. After the battle they took Goku to the lookout to get senzu bean. Then they brought Goku to Chi-chi to be beat up by a frying pan. After he and Goku and Chi-chi spend a family life together until a year ago. He was coming home from playing with Icarus, felt his father ki slipping from the world. He rushed home to all the Z fighters and friend outside his house and whispering Goku. He goes inside his house to see his mother hugging his dead father, crying.

* * *

Tears flow down his face as he thought of his father. He stop flying for a second and look up. _Dad...why did you have to leave me and mom? If you were still with us you would have been able to stop them from killiu them..._ He flew down to West City and made it to Bulma's house.

When get there he lands in the front lawn to see Mrs. Breif, Bulma's mother. "Good Morning... Mrs. Brief." Gohan mutter then walks into the house without waiting to hear her reply or anything. He just need to find Bulma.

He see Gohan working on the spaceship in the lab. "Bulma." She turns to him after putting her tool down.

"Hey, kiddo. Feeling better?" Bulma questioned him.

"Excuse my language Bulma, but I feel like crap." Gohan bows his head.

"The spaceship is almost ready."

"Good, I have another request." Gonna looks at Bulma and begin to bow at her.

"Well, speak away." She tells him.

"I want you, Mrs. And Mr. Brief and Trunks, to move in to my house." Bulma blinks and stumble back and became speechless. "Because, Trunks can't live in a world like this! Trunks should not know a darn thing about those androids." He clench his fist and tears up. "He lost his father and it was all my fault! If I was more saiyan like or like my father, I could have saved them all." He close his eyes tight. "So I beg you please move in with my family. If packing is a problem. I would help you." Gohan bows more.

Bulma looks at Trunks and see Goku in him. "Alright. But only for a couple of years." She said to put Gohan in eased.

Gohan looks up at her with tears. "Thank you Bulma." He lose his balance and faint because he haven't had a decent saiyan meal. Bulma catch him before his head hit the hard lab floor.

"Oh dear, Gohan." She picked him up and carry him to a guest room. Then she goes to her mother. "Mom, please make breakfast for Gohan now."

"Ok, Bulma!" Mrs. Brief replied then go to the kitchen and begin to cook a feast that is just enough for a saiyan like Gohan.

Trunks crawls to Bulma giggling. "Mwma!" He grabs onto his mother leg and then hold up an arm to be carried. She looks down at her son and picks him up and stares at him.

 _Gohan is right...He can't live in this world with horror...The androids will take his innocence away too early...like Raditz did to Gohan..._ "Trunks, sweetie we going on a little trip for a while." Bulma say and hugs him.

Trunks tilt his head in confuse and smiling not understanding what she meant. "Mwma!" He nuzzle her on the shoulder. Bulma sigh and rock her child to sleep. When he went to sleep she put him in the playpen in the lab.

* * *

Gohan wakes up a hour later with a small fever because well saiyan need to eat or they won't have the strength. Gohan smell food and goes to the kitchen to see Mrs. Brief putting a bunch of food on the kitchen table. "Gohan, dear. Eat up this is all for you."

Gohan looks at her and the food but his mind flashed about the androids. When he was about to refuse to eat, Bulma hits him with a newspaper like a dog. "Gohan, how we going to keep Trunks innocent as possible when you won't eat? Who going to save all the earth's people if you can't stay awake because you won't eat? Stop grieving just long enough to focus on your goal."

Gohan stares at Bulma and close his eyes to clear his mind of everything about the androids and his friends. "Sorry..." He sighs and bows. "Thank you for the food, Mrs. Brief." With that Gohan takes a seat and begin to eat everything on the table that was food.

After he finished eating, he takes the spaceship Capsule. "I'm going home to train. Thank you for everything, Bulma and Mrs. Breif." Gohan bows and then looks at Trunks. "See ya later, Trunks." Then he was off like a jet to his house.

 _My mission is stopping those androids for earth's sake and Trunks! No more distraction of grieving for my lost._ Gohan thought to himself with a determine look, that everyone would be proud of. When he gets home he hugs his mom and grandfather telling them about Bulma and her family.

First Chi-chi was mad but she knows that was a good choice to requested for Trunks' sake. Then Gohan goes inside the spaceship for training under more time gravity earth to offer. He kept putting the gravity up by tens until he face plant the floor hard. "Ow...So...much gravity! How does Vegeta cows it?!" He grunting as he says to himself out loud.

He grunts more when he try to get up on his feet standing straight. He kept falling and falling until he felt himself go super saiyan making it easier to get up. He first started to hit the air with punches and kicks but it wasn't perfectly because his body was shaking from the gravity.

He form a yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. "Masenko!" Gohan yelled and released the ki wave and then it goes around the gravity chamber. He turn around to face the wave he just send out of his hand hold out his hands out in front of him.

He caught it burning his hands, he feels the heat from his masenko. He clenched the masenko and send ki to it slowly making it disappear in his hands. But when it was about disappear he lost control of his ki and made it bigger. It exploded on his hands making him fall back and grunt.

Gohan blew on his hand. "That stunned a bit." He gets up and try everything again and again until he had his ki in controlled. After a few hours he heard someone break his training time in the gravity chamber.

"Gohan! Lunch is ready!" Chi-chi called out by the door of the house.

Gohan power down to his base form and realized he became easier for him to move around now. He goes to the power of the gravity chamber and turned off and get out of the spaceship then go into his house for lunch.

* * *

Next day Gohan woke up by something crawling on his bed and slapping him softly and giggling. He groan and open his eyes to see Trunks of him giggling. "Go-go-chan." Trunks hugging Gohan's face now.

"Trunks..." Gohan groaned sleepy. "Five more minutes..." He close his eyes again but then felt something wet and hot on his cheek. He open his eyes again to see Trunks mouth his on his cheek drooling on him. "Eww! Gross Trunks." Gohan grab Trunks who is giggling at his reaction.

He sit up and hold Trunks in his arms. "Go-go-chan, funny play." Trunks pulling his hair to get his way.

"Ow! Let go!" Gohan wince but then he felt people ki were dropping somewhere making his eyes widened and put Trunks on his bed and put on the gi that Chi-chi made him that is like Goku's but different a little.

"Go-go-chan!" Trunks pouts and sniffles.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Gohan pick up Trunks take him to Chi-chi. "Mom! I got to go help!" Gohan ran out the house before Chi-chi can stop him

Chi-chi frown when Gohan left the house. _My baby is just like his father... He will never become a scholar._

* * *

Gohan fly as fast he can to the gown that ppeople's ki were dropping as fast he can. When he gets there he see 17 shooting people laughing. Gohan growls and power up then headbutted 17 on his back. This made 17 moved forward into a pile of rubble. "Leave them alone, you monsters!"

17 growls in pain because he got attack on his back. Then he her laughing from 18 because Gohan attacked him. "My, my you want to die for real this time don't you?" 17 asked Goihna dusting himself off and look at Gohan.

"He got you go-" 18 started to say but a ki blast hit her knocking her into 17, making 17 to fall down once again. 17 groan in pain from the body 18 on top of him.

"Get off of me, will ya!?" 17 push 18 off him and glares at Gohan, and get up on his feet and stretch his arms for a moment. "I got this one all by myself, 18."

Gohan goes super saiyan. "I'll destory you both, right here and right now." He holds up his fist when he was talking. "I will never forgive any of you for killing all these people and my friends." He gets in a stance.

"No, I'm killing him. He is copying right now." 18 push 17 back down and get in front of Gohan after standing up. "You going to regret coming here."

Gohan didn't bother give a reply to her and just started to punch her rapidly without stopping. 18 dodge every punch he threw at her and she pokes him on the forehead gently which made him go flying into a few car.

"AHH!" Gohan gasped in pain as he slammed into each car. His vision became blurry when he try to see in front of him, so he began to rub them to get the blurriness away. When they were gone, his eyes widened when a ki blast rushing to him.

Gohan panic but catch it with both hands, even though he caught it, the ki blast is making him lose his step pushing him back. He make the ki blast vanished before crashed into a building but he didn't see 18 go behind him.

18 hits him in the back of the head making Gohan fall to his knees. "Good riddance, copycat brat." She start to form a ki blast but then she felt a rock his her. She turn her head to see a girl and then grab Gohan by the hair and make him look at the little girl. "Brat, you see that little girl?"

The girl tremble in fear and starts to run away. "Leave her alone..." Gohan mutters as he is force to look and can't do anything to help.

"You pushed my hands to do this." 18 said and snapped her fingers. "17, kill her now." She demand as she grip Gohan's hair more.

"I'm not your servant, but I'll do this just once for you." 17 make his hand look like a gun and then send a straight ki blast out of his index finger. The ki blast pierce the little girl through the heart from her back.

"NOOOO!" Gohan try to go to the little girl to try to face her, but he knew he couldn't save her after all there is a small hole where her heart is at. He clench his teeth tight and close his eyes. "You, horrible monsters! How can you do this to human beings!" He gets out of 18's grip and try to attack her.

18 smirk and kick Gohan in the stomach. She heard him grunt in pain. "Night, night brat." 18 kicks him in the face sending a few building away. Then she hold up her arm and form a ki blast in her hand. She fires the ki blast strong enough to kill him in that direction.

Gohan saw it coming and scream like he was getting hit with it but moves out the way without the androids knowing it. "Come our work it done here." Then the androids disappear from the place.

* * *

Gohan flies home with his clothes torn up and bruises all over his body. He scan for Trunks ki quickly. He sense his ki near the kitchen so, he flies in through his window and change. Then he get a senzu bean from inside his dresser and then eat it.

Gohan quickly change out of his ki and sneakily put it in his mom room to see it up after he put on normal clothes. _I need to train even more! I was powerless! I had to watch that little girl died!_ He growls to himself and go downstairs.

Trunks sees him and crawls to him and then climb up his leg to his arm. "Go-go-chan! Trunky is bored. Trunky want to play with Go-go-chan!" Trunks pouts and hold onto Goihan tightly.

Gohan looks at him and eyes soften but has sorrow for the other kids that were killed by the androids. "Sure, I'll play with you after I have a little snack." Trunks puff out his cheeks.

"Okie dokie." Gohan put Trunks down and go eat not wanting to look at Chi-chi in the eyes because he was risking his life.

* * *

 **Sorry if the fight scene wasn't written well. I can't do that to save my life.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now it been two years since android 17 and 18 been making terror known all across the world. The world also know about a mysterious hero in orange that saves as much life that he could save front the terror of the androids. That person name is Gohan and he is Earth's last hope of survival, he always try to protect the innocent from these androids. Somehow he managed to have family time and also get Trunks away from radios and the television.

At the moment Gohan is helping Trunks change into fresh clothes for the day. He wash Trunks hands for breakfast as he wash his own as well. "There we go, Trunks. We are ready for yummy breakfast." Gohan announced and ruffles the little three year old's hair. Trunks looks up at him puffing his cheeks out and whines.

"Go-go-chan!" Trunks whines and flail his at the twelve year old half Saiyan in front of him. This make grin and pick him laughing.

"Yes, squirt?" Gohan asked nas he walks downstairs to meet both of their families which are Chi-chi, Ox, Bulma, Mrs and Mr. Brief all setting the table with plenty of food for them all. "Morning, everyone!" He greed them as he out Trunks in his chair. "Man, I'm starving and all this look delicious, Mom, Bulma and Mrs. Brief." His mouth being to water by staring at all the yummy food the females made.

"Why thank you, Gohan." The three said united and then all of them took a seat to begin eating all the delicious food that was set for two demi Saiyans and four humans.

When all the food was gone Gohan sense another place being destroy. "I have to run an errand!" Before anyone else could say anything Gonna was off to the west where he felt the ki's dropping fast.

* * *

Soon as he go there he saw 17 about take a life of a little girl, Gohan dash to her rescue and punch 17 in the face make him drop her. He caught her and put her behind him for protection. "You monster! About take a life of a little girl how dare you!"

"Hey, Eighteen look he is trying to be me for Halloween because he is clearly copying my hair today." 17 announced out loud to his partner in crime, she chuckle and pulling a little baby cat monkey ears which is a monkat.

"NYA-OOOO!" The baby monkat cry out being hurt by 18. Gohan glance at her and the cat monkey and growls.

"I'm gonna kill you both today and I'll make sure of it right now. " Gohan goes super saiyan at full strength and charge at 17 with all he got. 18, the girl and the monkat watch the fight but the girl and monkat was whimpering as they see Gohan get hit or crash into something hard.

Gohan was out of power already so he return his base form and dash to the girl and grab the monkat and shield them from 17 and 18; who was bored of watching and decide to help blast Gohan to pieces. Gohan wince when the blast hit him in the back sending crashing to a building, before he crashed into the building he turn around so his back hit the building to not hurt the monkat and girl.

"Seventeen let's make sure he is dead completely." 18 told 17 but he chosed to ignore her.

"Nah, let him live, I want to hurt his family so we gonna go find it now." 17 smirked and starts to walk towards where Gohan live.

* * *

Meanwhile Trunks take a bath. Trunks in the tube playing with his rubber ducky giggling. "Mommy , Trwnks want a dwcky when he is wlder." Trunks claim to his mother who is the bathroom washing him.

"When you get older you can have whatever you like, honey." Bulma said and start to scrub his torso gently not to hurt him. "You will grow up to be big and strong just like you father was." She continue and then rinse him off as he play.

"Why isn't daddy with Trwnks, mommy and Mr. Dwcky?" He asked clueless about his father and stop playing with his rubber duck he name Mr. Ducky. He didn't notice the quick sadness all over his mother face.

"He is watching over us from above." He blinks confuse.

"Why dwn't daddy come to us instead of watching?" Trunks tilt his head and look at hisz mother for questions but she quickly changed the topic.

"Looks like you are all clean Trunks." Bulma turns off the water and wrap him in a duck hoodie towel. "Let's get you change into warm and you can go play with Icarus but inside not outside." She told him, which he nods in agreement and cling onto his mother as she walks him to his room.

* * *

"H-hey Mister! Are ywu alrwght?!" The little girl asked Gohan as she shakes him awake him up. The monkat lick his face to help regain his conscious state. The monkat nuzzle against his cheek purring. "Mister! Wakey wakey now!" The little girl whines as tears flow down her face.

Gohan felt wetness on his face that caused him to wake up and see the girl and the monkat on either side of him. He sat up and wipe the girl tears with both of his thumbs. "Hey, hey don't cry little one." The girl look up at him and hugs him.

"Wah! Wah! Sowry Mister! I got ywu huwt! Now thwy being after ywur family!" The girl cry her heart to him. Gohan eyes widened when she said they going after his family.

 _Trunks and everyone!_ Gohan hug the girl soothing her as much as he can at the moment. "Hey stop crying. I need to go save them now so please stop little one. I'll protect you all as much as I can." He told her and grab the monkat. "You two hold on tight, OK." They nods and hold on to Gohan.

With that he is off like the speed of light to catch up too the androids before they take the life of the people they care about. _It's all Sewori(Serori) fault wah if Sewori was strong enough._ The girl thought she close her eyes tight and hold on with the monkat in her hands.

With the androids they are in a car riding towards Mt. Paozu to kill all the first hybrid saiyan's love ones. "Shut up, 17. You sing horribly." 18 said annoyed with her brother slash partner in crime.

"Ah, you no fun anymore." 17 pouts but then quickly face when he saw the Sons' house and the Briefs' house right in front of him. "Ready for show time 18?" He asked smirking as he saw someone who happens to be Mr. Brief walk out the house for a smoke.

"Ah, what a peaceful day as much it can be." Mr. Brief said looking at the sky enjoying the fresh air even if the androids are roaming around the earth. "Ah, Goku you did a great job with your son even if you aren't here." He told the sky expecting Goku to hear him even if Mr. Brief can't hear an answer.

"Dibs on that one." 17 shouts and then make his hand look like a gun and shoot a small ki blast at Mr. Brief through his back but where his heart is at. They both see Mr. Brief fall to the ground with blood gushing out from his body. "Bulleyes!" He grins fist pump the air.

Mrs. Brief came out the house at that very moment when she watched her husband die by the hands of the androids. Her eyes widened in horror and rush to him but before she can call out his name, 18 did the same to her that 17 did to Mr. Brief. "This is boring, if he isn't here to watch them die.' 18 yawn got bored already.

Gohan just arrived but the androids has no clue. He saw Trunks' grandparents on the ground dead with no ki to sense from them. _No! It can't be...what will we tell Trunks about this?!_ Gohan thought to himself and set the monkat aand Serori down. " You two stay here and be hidden. " Before they could answers Gohan dash toward inside the capsule house that Bulma lives in. Then he see Trunks and hug him. "Sorry Trunks." Gohan close his eyes and hit him in the back of his head. "Bulma leave now the androids are here and they killed your parents."

Bulma doesn't show emotions and leaves from the back door and runs as fast she can to keep Trunks safe first. Gohan sighs and goes into his house to see his house empty and see a note his mother and grandfather saying,

Dear Gohan,

Your grandfather and I left to to buy some food for everyone to night. Do not get your self kill. Please come back to all of us. We don't want to lose you ever so please come back home safe and sound as much as you can.

Love Chi-chi

Gohan let a breath and goes outside in front of the androids. "YO! Androids! If you want something to kill and fight. Fight me then." Gohan goes super saiyan. "I will never forgive you for killing them now." He growls and get in a stands that Vegeta had when he arrived to earth for the dragon balls, and had an all out battle with his father.

Both android blink in confuse at the stands he is using at the moment because they expect Gohan regular stands that is a mixture of his father and mentor. "What is this? Not your normal stance." 18 pointed out.

"No shit blond bimbo." Gohan called out to her and charge with multiple punches like Vegeta will do blindly but the different is he isn't going blindly he is focus. Of course the androids kept dodging the attacks.

"You gonna pay for calling me a blond bimbo." 18 declare and elbow Gohan in his private in protective area. This made Gohan fall to the ground in pain, but this also made 17 wince at that sight. "This time I'll make sure you are dead." 18 form a ki blast to Gohan.

Gohan gets up quickly and did the only thing he could think of that will get a girl to freeze. _This will get me kill fast but this is the only thing I can think of to get away._ He dash to 18 and grab her right breast and squeeze it. Lapis eyes widen whne he did that and so did 18 but a blush crept on her face. She also let out a quiet moan escape from her lips which Gohan heard making him blush.

He quickly let go and try to leave before they both recover from what he did to the female android. The one who regained concision from their paralyzed moment was 17. "HEY PERVERTED BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT!?" 17 growls and he appeared in front of Gohan with a ki blast in his hand.

18 just finished processing what just happened she get a fierce aura and dangerously walk closer to Gohan who was trying to dodge all 17 ki blast. "YOU!" 18 roughly grabbed Gohan by the hair pulling him to her. "I'll will kill you!" She hiss at him dangerously.

Gohan gulps and kicks her away from him to stop her pulling his hair and dash behind trees. _How do I get out if this alive._ Gohan sighs and comes out. "I give up! Don't attack." He told them but they were charging a ki blast that is enough to kill him. "SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan blind them and attack them sending them flying away from his home.

Then he follow them and do a kamehameha towards their direction and then fly towards Bulma and Trunks energy. When he found them he see Bulma crying while Trunks is sleeping soundlessly with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry Bulma...I didn't say them...I was too late beca- Crap!" Gohan fly off where he left the little girl the monkat at cause he remembered he left them.

Serori and the monkat has fallen asleep hiding where Gohan has left them. He picks them up and fly back to Bulma but this time to see Chi-chi and Ox King there comforting Bulma as Trunks sleep peacefully. "Sorry...I ran off...I went to get them... I found then when I went to fight those androids...I got knock out trying to save them and I had to comfort them to stop crying. ...so I was late to save them...it's all my fault..." Gohan explain bowing his head.

The monkat woke up by Gohan tears dropping on her face. "Nya-ooo?" She purred and lick his tears and then jump to Bulma's arms. And then there were flashes of lights and then they heard baby crying sounds. All heads were turn to the sound of crying and they see a newfound baby girl on Bulma's lap. "What the...?" They said in unison.

The girl has light brown hair and hazel eyes and a saiyan tail but has kitty ears on her head. "Wah wah!" The girl cry loudly waking up Trunks and Serori up and they began to cry with the girl.

Bulma and the Son family got dot eyes when this happened. Gohan stopped Serori from crying, Chi-chi grabbed the girl from Bulma to sooth her and then Bulma goes to pick up Trunks and sooth Trunks as well to stop him from crying. When they stop crying they all look at each other and blinks.

"Who you two." Serori and Trunks said in unison while the girl said.

"Nya-ooo?" The girl whines and hug Chi-chi sniffling scared.

"No no its OK don't have to be scared. You are safe with us all." Chi-chi assured the girl that was just two. She nods and reach for Bulma. Bulma takes her after putting Trunks down.

"Hey cutie pie." Bulma softly said to the girl and the girl purrs after she accidentally touch her ears. "Do you have a name?" The girl shook her head no. Bulma looks at everyone and think of a name for her."How about Ikari, little one?" The girl looks at Bulma and think about then nods.

Later on the day Bulma sat Trunks down and told him about his grandparents died but lied how they died to him. Trunks cried his eyes out when she told him while Gohan instructed the two girls not to mention anything about the androids. They agreed but didn't like it.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I kinda was busy and distracted easily. Sorry it is short. Please enjoy the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

It been about half year since the the death of Bulma's parents. She is try not to cry or react much to it because now she has to take care of three children with the help of Gohan and Chi-chi. All of them found out that, Serori has an appetite like Goku did when he was just the age of twelve, she seems to be a full flesh saiyan that crash into earth shortly after her parents send her to be safe. Ikari, was a Nekonian that parent died from the android, they know this because they spotted a necklace locker around her neck when Bulma first gave her name. Insode the locket they saw earth sights and two people that look like Ikari in it.

Anyway at the very moment Ikari was walking around as a monkat following both Trunks and Serori, who were following Gohan around the house like two lost puppy. "Go-go-chan! Uppie!" Trunks call out to Gohan holding his arms out and tugging his pants to get his attention.

He looks down at Trunks ignore his plead because once he pick him up, Serori and Ikari would want to be carry too. "Not now." He simply mutter at him making Trunks pout and sniffles. _Oh great the water works again! Why must the world hate me!?_ Before he got to say something else, the three year old began his outburst of tears.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Go-go-chan hates Twunky! Wah!" Trunks cried, but the outburst didn't just make the young boy cry; it made Serori and Ikari cry alongside him. When Ikari start crying she transform back into a baby.

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Serori and Trunks cried in rhythm as they use they hands to rub their eyes as they cry.

"Wah! Wah!" Ikari sniffles crying with both her arms on either side of her.

"No no. Stop crying it's ok! I love you guys, come on please stop crying for me." Gohan tried to stop them from crying. Chi-chi and Bulma here their cries, which making all three of them ears hurts and rush to the three children in the living room. They see the new pre-teen of two weeks ago, Gohan trying to calm down their cries all by himself.

Bulma picked up Trunks, who immediately stop crying after feeling his mother's touch but continued his sniffling. Chi-chi picked up the two girls and hummed a soothing melody to shush their crying. Serori and Ikari stopped their water works soon after hearing the song All three children were put on the ground and continued to stare at Gohan. They walked up to him and grabbed a fistful of his pants.

Trunks, Serori and Ikari gave the earth's protector a pout and low whimper while staring straight into his black orbs. The young saiyan hybrid's eyes reflected the eyes of the three children in front of him.

"Pway!" Trunks and Serori squealed trying to get Gohan to play.

"Nya-ooo!" Ikari exclaimed with tears glaze in her eyes, and suddenly cat like ears appeared on top of her head.

Gohan try to look away from their stares but all of them push him over the edge to obey them with a simple tug on his pants. "Alright, but just for a little bit."

"Yahwo!" Trunks cheered

"Yay!" Serori squealed and grabbed Gohan left leg and hugged, it while Trunks did the same with his right leg.

Ikari pouted at the sight of that, feeling left out. "Nya-ooo!" She held up her arms to him, asking to be carried.

Gohan sighed and picked up the young Nekonian from the floor, then he walked with the three children clinging on him. He walked into the play room that was made for them. _I wonder why the androids haven't made a move yet..? Not that I don't mind the peaceful time but it's odd, they usually do make move once a month. I want to finish their game once for all._ Gohan thought to himself as he started to play with the three kids everything they want.

About a few hours later the Earth's last hope felt people far away ki to descend quickly making his eyes widen slightly. "Hey, you three. I have to go out and do something. I can't play with you three anymore right now." Gohan told them and shot up from the floor and runs into his room and change into his father's look like gi before dashing out the window and flying at top speed in the direction of where the androids are.

* * *

When he arrived he saw he was too late to save anyone making his fist clench. He looks around to realize it's a small village he use to go with his mother when she need help with grocery shopping. The small village has one big tower in the middle of the village, he sees people's corpses line up on the ground and their blood all over the corpses' clothes and the ground.

"You decided not to be blonde today huh, pervert." A voice came behind him and he felt the smirk of the person. He turns around quickly to face the person, no other than android 18 without her beloved brother.

Gohan glares at her. "How could you...how could you, kill all of those innocent people!?" He shout with anger trying not to go super saiyan. 18 mocked him by laughing at him. "They didn't deserve to die!"

"How naive could you be? Do you seriously think all those people were innocent? No one is innocent." 18 shot back at him with a smirk. She chuckle and brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"There are innocent people! Even if they weren't! They shouldn't have been kill in that way! You have no right to act like god by killing as you please!" Gohan started to lose into his anger and transform into super saiyan.

18 stares at him for a bit then smirked evilly a bit. "Well, it's a ashamed that your father didn't die by my or Seventeen's hands." Gohan eyes widened his pupils became smaller a little as rage starts to boil in every fiber of his body.

 _D-did...she just say that...about my father..._ Gohan asked himself as something snapped in him like he was four years old when he heard his father cry in agony because of his uncle was hurting him. Gohan unleashed all his inner strength powering up, the ground underneath him starts to crumble making a caterer under him and pebbles in the air as his power in increased. His muscles increased slightly, his teal eyes colour became darker with hatred and his yellow super saiyan aura became brighter but just a little bit.

18 raise her eyebrow intrigued by his anger but doubt that it would be enough to defeat her. "Did I make the little per-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Gohan had disappeared from her sight only to appear next to her. Not giving the android time to react, Gohan sent her flying into a tower by slamming his forearm into her cheek.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like he was weak! He can't be defeated so easily by the likes of you!" Venom shot out of Gohan's mouth. 18 groaned, she charge at the the young teen in front of her, with her fist but he clashed his own fist with hers. They matched each other blows one by one without stopping or losing stamina yet. Gohan landed a punch to 18's face making her lose balance to give him enough time to charge a ki blast and shoot it at her. "Masenko-ha!" The blast was shot with everything he got.

18 went down to the ground. Gohan transformation of the legendary super saiyan became depleted from the drain of energy of one single ki blast. When he started to lower down to the ground, but before he can someone shot up from the air and uppercut him in the face. He get sent up into the air in pain but glimpse at who did that to him which was 18. She threw multiple punch to his stomach before appearing above his head and slamming the back of her right foot down on his face making him crash into the ground.

"GAH!" Gohan shouts in pain. 18 smirk and starts blasting the young hero with multiples ki blast for five minutes straight without letting up for a millisecond. When 18 finish her attack she was pretty such he was good as dead.

"Did he do something pervy again?" A voice interrupted 18 victory smirk to tune behind her to see 17 with a huge grin on his face. "I'm impressed you barely broke a sweat 18."

"No, he just pissed me off." 18 huffed annoyed.

"Is he dead?" 17 asked.

"I hope so. He screamed like I killed him." 18 answered him. No motion was moving about below them but the wind picking up heavily. The sky became grey and the clouds looks like they were about to burst in any minute. "Anyways let grab something to eat from these empty house."

* * *

"Gohan get up! You need to protect the earth now!" Goku shouts as gripping on to King Kai's shoulder.

"Goku let go you hurting me." King Kai announced in pain that his apprentice gripping on to his shoulder with such strength. Goku blinks and look at King Kai and let go.

Goku starts to pace around in a small little planet. "I have to go help my son, he never been out cold for this long!" He put to fingers on his forehead to instant transmission to Gohan's aid.

"Goku, no that's against the rules. You can't help him no matter what." King Kai instructed Goku warningly.

"But I can't sit here to watch my son die without doing anything! My son is not me! He can't defeat them without putting everything that he has! He doesn't train properly!" Goku protested angrily. _If only I didn't waste one whole year on that planet then I would have been there to train him better! If only I didn't listen to Chi-chi then he would as strong I was!_

"I know Goku but you are dead! You can't ever come back to life you die. You can't help him only he can help himself so stop kidding yourself." Kin Kai tried to knock sense into Goku's head.

"No! I can't I'm gonna help him no matter what you say." Goku stubbornly shouted.

 _King Kai...? Dad are you there?_ A voice came in contact with King Kai that sounds a lot like Gohan.

"Gohan, yes we are here." King Kai reply which made Goku stoip in his tracks and touch King Kai's shoulder to listen in.

 _I don't think I can beat them... They to strong..._

"Listen Gohan, they be too strong but I have faith in you can defeat them." Goku told his son.

 _How can you be so sure!?_

"You. Are. My. Son. That's why!" Goku shout at his son.

Before anything can be said or done the mental connection been cut off.

"Gohan?!" Both King Kai and Goku shouts to try to get his attention but they couldn't reach him. It's like he block them out from contacting him.

"That boy, he needs better control on his power. He hasn't unleashed his full power yet. He still can't get it all at once." Goku let of King Kai and goes super saiyan. "I'm going to Vegeta." Goku tell him before putting to finger on his forehead and disappearing from his sight.

* * *

Gohan was panting as he pushed off some rubble, grunting in pain as he pushing past his open wounds. Once he finish he stood up grunting feeling like the gravity was against him, he levitate from the ground into the air. He fly to the direction to Korin tower to refill his senzu beans bags with more as he leak some some blood.

When he reach the tower he fell into the ground not able to fly anymore so, he falls at the bottom of the tower. He fall upon a little tribe of Karingan. Karigan is a tribe of the sacred grounds of Korin Tower.

A tribe member that was there at the time saw Gohan collapse to the ground. He quickly attend to his wounds.

* * *

A month later has pass and Gohan wakes up after his fall. He grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Hey kid, don't strain yourself." A strange masculine voice instructed and Gohan felt two hands push him back down to lay down on what he realized was a bed.

Gohan wince and hold his gut in pain and turn his head to the person who talked. "Who are you...? And where am I...?" Gohan question with one eye open and has the other one close tightly for the pain.

"I'm Upa. You are on the sacred ground of Korin Tower. You were injured badly, me and my family been taking care of you while you were out." The voice told Gohan, the voice look like he is his early twenties and he is has vest on to show his bare skin and some lose pants.

'How many hours was I out for?" Gohan asking thinking it was just a few hours tops. Upa looks at Gohan seriously.

"Kid, you weren't out just a few hours or days. You been out for a whole month." Upa explained to Gohan.

Gohan quickly sat up unbelieving what he is hearing. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait but I hope you like the chapter. Upa is from the original back to kid Goku time, if you didn't know. Review everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last Time In Dealing With the Pain_**

 _A month later has passed and Gohan wakes up after his fall. He grunted as he tried to sit up._

 _"Hey kid, don't strain yourself." A strange masculine voice instructed and Gohan felt two hands push him back down to lay down on what he realized was a bed._

 _Gohan winces and hold his gut in pain and turn his head to the person who talked. "Who are you...? And where am I...?" Gohan question with one eye open and has the other one close tightly for the pain._

 _"I'm Upa. You are on the sacred ground of Korin Tower. You were injured badly, I've been taking care of you while you were out." The voice told Gohan, the voice look like he is his early twenties and he has a vest on to show his bare skin and some lose pants._

 _'How many hours was I out for?" Gohan asking thinking it was just a few hours tops. Upa looks at Gohan seriously._

 _"Kid, you weren't out just a few hours or days. You have been out for a whole month." Upa explained to Gohan._

 _Gohan quickly sat up unbelieving what he is hearing. "WHAT?!"_

* * *

 _ **Now**_

As Gohan shouts, Upa winces by it. "Relax dude, don't need to make me go deaf. I said you were out for a month." He told the Saiyan beside him with injuries.

Gohan looks like he has seen a ghost. "Oh god! They think I'm dead!" He thought out loud and tried to get up, but his injuries made him sit back down. Gohan grunted and looked down to see he has a broken leg and his chest is wrapped up in bandages that are a bloody a little from his wound.

"Slow down, kid. Who thinks you are dead?" Upa questioned confused on why the Saiyan is panicking. Gohan looks at him like if he has a second head. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Err...Upa, right?" Gohan got a nodded for his question, so he continued. "Don't you know about the androids? There are two of them and they are slowly murdering the humankind for fun and games. I am the last protector of Earth. All my friends that were protectors too, died by the hands of these androids. I have been fighting them every time I feel the ki's of people quickly decreasing." He paused and looked at Upa, who was processing the information that was given to him.

Upa blinks and then anger consumed him. "What! How could they just kill for fun?!" He shouts and clenched his fist and grits his teeth. "What about Goku?! Goku should be strong enough to destroy them."

Gohan's serious face dropped with sadness, thinking that his father is not here to help him protect earth anymore. He wasn't there to save him this time like all the other times, Goku saved him from danger. "Goku...he was my father but he died before the androids appeared. He got a nasty heart virus and no medicine to cure him was made yet." He explained.

Upa eyes softened. "Oh, I'm sorry. He was a good man and someone I looked up to when I as was a child when he brought my father back to life."

Gohan smiled slightly before continuing what he was saying. "So anyways, the bottom line is that I fight them all by myself. They just toy with me every time and I am just lucky to be here right now. I have my family somewhere waiting for me to come home. I always come home when I fight them but I have never come this late home. They might think I'm dead because I fought against the androids and got them really pissed."

"I can take you to them if you want." Upa tells him.

"No, I need to get up to the tower and get senzu beans to heal me right away so I can fight them again."

"Are you crazy?! You can't fight them alone."

"Well, I have been doing that since I was ten and you can't stop me from fighting them." Gohan glares at him.

"Jeez, kid! You will only get killed off if you fight them alone. Let me help even if I'm not as strong as you. I have nothing to live for here. If humanity is gone then there is no point to guard this place. I'll go to get the senzu beans but you will take me with you so I can help you." Upa tells him annoyed.

Gohan stayed quiet because knows he can't argue with him. "My name is Gohan." He murmured looking down.

"Nice to meet you. I'll be back in a few hours to get the senzu beans." Upa told him before dashing out the tent that they were in to climb the tower.

At the top of Korin Tower, there is a white cat with a staff, drinking tea. When Upa reached the top of the tower he was out of breath, he then sees the cat drinking tea. "Hello?"

The cat looks at him and smiles at him. "Ah, what took you so long, Upa." The cat asked to Upa which made him almost lose his balance.

"What the hell?! A talking cat!" Upa shouted in surprised, causing the cat's ears to twitch.

The cat hisses at him. "Quiet down. I'm Korin the guardian that lives in this tower. I know you came here for the senzu beans for your buddy." The cat named Korin told the man. "But, you won't be allowed to get them unless you can take it from me."

Upa eyes twitches annoyed. "Korin, please just give it to me so I can heal Gohan." He asked Korin nicely.

"No. I told you what you gotta do." Korin replied sassily.

Upa growls and rushes to Korin to snatch the bag of senzu beans from his hands. Korin quickly moved out the way easily which made Upa get annoyed. This went on and on for an hour or so until Upa could read his movements easier than before. "Give me the bag!"

"No," Upa growls and reach for it but Korin pulls it out his reach but eventually, Upa grabbed the bag from Korin as sweat was dropping down his face.

"Finally!" Upa grins happily once he got hold of the bag.

"You finally did it, Upa. You became faster than you first were when you got here." Korin told him. "You should hurry and give the beans to Gohan."

Upa bows to him. "Hai! Thank you for these." He was about to climb down but was stopped.

"You have a pure heart why don't you use one of these clouds to get down faster. Pick whichever you like, they response to the name, Nimbus." Korin told Upa as he points to the yellow clouds to the side of the tower.

Upa looks at it amazed. "Wow, really? Thank you!" He said and before Korin could respond, the man jumps into the clouds and picked one. "I pick you. Nimbus down to the ground." He commanded to the cloud. The cloud did what it was told to do.

When Upa arrived at the bottom he jumps off the cloud. Then he rushed to his tent to see a missing Gohan and leaking blood trail leaving to the tent. Upa eyes widened in horror due to the fact the half-breed Saiyan, has not fully recovered from the injuries that were inflicted on him. "Gohan!" He shouts and followed the trail quickly as possible to the best of his ability.

As Gohan is missing somewhere far away there is explosions happening and people screaming in terror. There was sinister laughing going on over the screams of terror. As the people fled for their lives, a brave girl tried to stand up to the androids in Gohan's absences.

The girl charges at the androids not knowing how tough they are. The girl throws punches towards their way and all the punches hit them square in the face but they did not flinch or moved. Instead of the androids feeling the pain, the girl did instead, She felt that she punched steel.

17 looks at the girl, blinking at her like if she didn't know who he was. "Was that suppose to hurt?" He asked her just with a confuse look. "Eighteen, why isn't she running scared of us?"

18 looks at the girl. The girl is shaking in fear but she is standing her ground as she held her hand in pain. "Ah, she is trying to be a hero. And that will get her killed right now." 18 said and formed a ki blast with the tip of her finger and shot her. Right before she got a full force of the ki blastA body blocked her attack... Seems flat and almost too simple.

She closed her eyes expecting to be struck, only to open her eyes and see that something or rather someone, took the blast for her. Her eyes widened, when she got a good glimpse of the person who have saved her. The person who have saved her was the savior in orange everyone have heard so much about. "I-i was saved..!"

Soon as she said that, Gohan the savior falls to the ground in front of her with his back exposed to dry bloody bandages. 17 look at Gohan and smirks. "Hey, look the kid that groped you is here. You can kill him now." He said to 18. She vanished in front of the girl and grabs a fistful of her hair.

Gohan grunts and look at them trying to get up. "No...Stop it! She is just a little gir-" Before he can finish his sentence his eyes widened in horror as 18 formed a ki blast and shot it. The blast instantly killed her. The girl's blood spattered on his face, the ground and 18's face.

"I will kill everything you hold dear." 18 growls and toss the girl to the side and grabs his hair instead lifting his head to her. "I'll make you watch everyone you care about die with your own two eyes, as revenge for groping me." 17 steps up to them and kicks Gohan.

"You worthless piece of trash. You will meet your end soon." 17 put left foot on top of Gohan head as he grunts and growls in pain

Gohan let burst of energy errupt from his body knocking 17 and 18 away. "H-how...Dare you care...So little about... Humanity...WHEN YOU WERE HUMAN!" Gohan shouts tapping into his anger for power. He goes super saiyan knowing it will put a heavier tolled on his body.

"Eighteen, let me handle this right now." 17 told 18 as he get up from ground. Before any more battle can begin six little balls rolled on the ground and the balls ticked before exploding into smokes. A figure emerged from the smokes and took hold of Gohan before leading him to the woods as fast as possible without being scene.

Gohan drops his super saiyan form, and looks up to who saved him to see Upa as he glared at him. "What the hell you were thinking!?" Upa shouts at Gohan.

"Sorry... I couldn't not just nothing..." Gohan voice trembling and cracking as his eyes begin to water. "I am not strong enough to save... Everyone in time." He whispered to himself. Upa slaps Gohan.

"Snap out of it Gohan. That won't get you anywhere, talking like that. What is done is done. You are injured and your wounds are open. I told you to take it easy but no you didn't listen. You are lucky I got there in time to get you out of it." Upa lectured annoyed. "Humanity is slowly fading away, yes but that's because of the androids. If you aren't well then you shouldn't fight to get yourself killed."

Gohan looks at him and looks down. "I am weak.. I always need someone's help."

"There is nothing wrong about asking for help." Upa pay Gohan on the head. "From now on you will be staying here. We are gonna train here. So you can move your family here." Upa told Gohan. He tried to protest but Upa shot him down.

"Ok, but give me a senzu bean. So I can tell my family."

"Good." Upa pulls out a senzu bean and hand it him. Gohan pop it in his mouth quickly and all his wounds start to heal himself. He takes off his bloody clothes and change into some tribe clothes that Upa provided.

* * *

When Gohan got home. Chi-Chi was the first to notice him. "Gohan!" Chi-Chi ram to her son in tears of joy. "I thought you died... Never do that again!" Gohan chuckle.

"Gosh, I am sorry mom but I was out for a month. I woke not too long ago." Gohan tells his mother. "But we are moving to the woods."

"What, why?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Because the androids are bound to come here. I made a really big enemy out of them." Gohan sweat drop.*

The kids walks by and see Gohan and they all tackles him to the ground. "Gohan! You awe back!" They start to sniffles and hugs Gohan. "We missed you Gohan!"

Bulma comes out when she hears the kids crying and see Gohan. "Gohan...Good you are alright, kid. Never give us a scare like that again." Bulma told him as she helps him with kids hanging on to him.

"Sorry." Gohan said then start to smile at them. "Let get packing. We are moving somewhere fun." Gohan explains.

"Yay! Fun! " The kids shouts excitedly and runs around.

Gohan smiles at them softly. _It is good to be home with my family..._

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I am sorry that it has been so long! But enjoy. Merry Late Christmas. I hope all of you had a good Christmas and have a good break.**


End file.
